


Peter Parker is a Stark

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [62]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Irondad. No power au. Pepper and Tony announcr to adopted Peter they are expecting. Peter starts bad coping mechanisms (alvohol/drugs) until Tony finds out.





	Peter Parker is a Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: drugs and alcohol abuse, self harm, mentions of molesting, statutory rape.

Peter _Parker_ has never fit into his family.

He was adopted after his parents got in a car accident with his aunt and uncle, all of them dying. His grandma was just too grief stricken after losing both her children to take any kind of proper care of him.

So Peter _Parker_ got adopted by Tony Stark and Pepper Stark.

He never saw his grandma again. She’s still alive, still working even. She’s only seventy-something. She just wants nothing to do with him. Never reached out, never sent letters. Never sent pictures of him or his parents.

He grew up feeling unwanted by his grandma. By his parents, even though that isn’t fair. And his adoptive parents… they kept his last name. They didn’t change it. They always made it clear he was adopted, and that he wasn’t their kid.

It’s hard not to feel like they don’t actually want him, when they make it clear so often that he isn’t their kid.

So when they announce to him that they’re pregnant—it’s a miracle!! A miracle, Peter, they said I would never get pregnant!!—he falls deeper into a depression he’s turned out to be very good at hiding.

This baby will be named Morgan _Stark_. Stark. Because they actually want this baby. They’ll love this baby, be proud of this baby.

Peter started cutting the day they announced.

It’s been three months since then, the baby being due in six. He cuts often. In the shower, before school. After he sees Tony kissing Pepper’s stomach. After he sees them move all the baby things in. After he sees them go to doctors appointments.

He drinks every night, not that the Stark’s notice. He goes to Skip’s house, gets drunk off his ass, hopes Skip didn’t touch him. Acknowledges that he probably does. Goes home still drunk, not that they notice.

At six months in, Skip gave him some pill. He didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t ask. He swallowed it, using whiskey to smooth the way.

He doesn’t know what it is, but it makes him not care anymore. He stops cutting, because why would he? He’s so happy now. He fucks Skip, because the fact that Skip is 22 and he’s 14 doesn’t send off any alarm bells. Or the fact that he hates Skip. He loves the man now! He keeps giving Peter the pills. He loves those pills! And sex is amazing, it feels so good. He loves sex. Skip is really good at it, he makes Peter cum like five times. It’s so amazing, Peter doesn’t know how he ever lived without it.

How sad is it, that they don’t notice anything is wrong until he starts acting happier?

He walks around humming, dancing to no music. He gets better grades, because he studies when he isn’t fucking or getting drunk and high.

He doesn’t sleep anymore. Maybe an hour a night. He’s never tired, he even stopped drinking coffee.

“Peter? Can I talk to you?”

Peter looks up from his homework, smiling. “Hey, dad. What’s up?” He asks.

“Me and your mom are worried about you…”

“I’m fine!” Peter says happily. He looks back to his homework.

“Peter, you’re… you’re acting so differently. We’re glad to see you so happy, but we—we’re worried.”

Peter hums and looks up again. “I’m fine! Promise.” He says. “I even stopped cutting, I’m more than fine! I’ve never been-“

“You were cutting yourself?” Tony’s voice breaks.

Peter frowns. “Oh, oops. I wansnt supposed to tell you that. I forgot. It’s okay! I’m okay.”

Tony gets closer. “Peter-“

Peter stands. “I promise! I’m okay. Skip takes really good-“

“Skip? I thought you hated Skip?”

Peter giggles. “Well yeah, but that was when he was touching me and I didn’t like it. I like it now though, so it’s okay!” He beams. “He takes really good care of me-“

“He’s 22.” Tony whispers in horror.

Peter hums. “Yeah, so he can get me all my drinks and stuff.” Peter giggles. “Don’t Tell Pepper, she’ll be soooo mad.”

Tony leans back, rubbing his face. “Are you drunk right now?”

Peter shakes his head. “Nope! I’m still high though, although I’m gonna crash soon. I need to get to Skip before 9:00 or he’ll lock me out and won’t give me any until tomorrow.” He looks down, frowning at his hands. “That sucked that one time, don’t wanna do that again.” He mumbles.

Tony shakes in horror. “Why did you- why did you do all this?” He asks, voice broken. “Why did you cut, why did you go to someone who hurt you, why did you do drugs-“

Peter tears up now. He needs his new pill, it’s getting harder to stay happy. “You don’t want me anymore. You have a new baby. A new baby with your last name, who’s your baby and not an adopted one. A miracle baby.” He looks at his hands again. “I- I’m just waiting for you to get rid of me like grandma did. Why would you want stupid old me when you have a brand new baby?” He asks.

Tony feels his heart break. He did this to Peter. He kept Peter’s last name, in hopes that Peter _wouldn’t_ feel unwanted in the future, after finding out he’s adopted after years and years of thinking he wasn’t. He wanted to tell Peter right off, so he would know he was adopted, and that he was loved and wanted and god, it backfired spectacularly. He did all this. He made Peter-“ he shakes his head, standing. “I’m- stay here. Im going to get Pepper.” He whispers.

When they come back, Peter is gone.

~

Peter stumbles in at 1:00 AM, giggling happily. He smiles when he sees his parents. “Hey!” He says. “You guys aren’t usually awake-“

“We’re going on a trip.”

Peter squeals and claps his hands together. “Yay!” He says.

~

When he wakes up, he’s in a hospital. His mom is next to his bed, running her hands over his scars. His dad is in the hallway, on the phone. “what-“

Pepper looks up and Peter winces, seeing her red-rimmed eyes. “Oh, Peter!” She hugs him.

Peter blinks. “Mom?” He asks.

Pepper pulls back and sobs. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry we did this to you. You have- don’t worry. You have so many therapy sessions, and you’re going to be in the hospital until all the drugs are out of your system.”

Peter pales and sits up. “Oh my god-“

Pepper shakes her head. “You aren’t in trouble.” She says, New Years forming in her eyes. “Me and your dad were talking and—we missed all the signs. All the calls for help, all the signals, all the times you explicitly asked for help and we didn’t even see…” She sobs, kissing his hand. “I’m so sorry Peter. I’m so sorry.”

Peter blinks. “I’m so confused.” He whispers.

Pepper kisses his hand again. “What are you confused about, baby?”

Peter winces at the terms. “You know? And I’m not in trouble?”

“No, baby, it’s our fault. We should have seen. We should have seen you needed us.” She wipes away her own tears. “I’m so sorry we didn’t see.”

Peter blinks and leans back. He falls asleep, letting the medicine work it’s way through him.

~

A month later shows Skip Prescott in jail for a life sentence. They did a rape kit on Peter, and being 14, charged him with that. They also charged him with forcing Peter to drink alcohol and forcing him to use drugs.

Because whatever it is he gave Peter mixed with alcohol can kill a person, they also charged him with attempted murder.

Peter doesn’t know how Tony got this trial started and done with in under a month, but he did.

Morgan will be here in 2 months now, and Peter is in therapy two days a week after school.

They work on Peter feeling loved, being wanted. Pepper and Tony put in so much effort, that Peter doesn’t know how he ever bought they didn’t want him.

Well, he does know. But he feels guilty about it.

When Morgan is born, Peter holds her in his arms. He smiles, and feels such love for his _baby sister_. “Morgan Parker.” He whispers, kissing her cheek.

He thinks it’s dumb they’re giving her his own last name; but they said “we want both our kids to have the same name. It’s only fair.”

So Peter is sober. He has a baby sister. His parents love him. Skip is in jail.

Peter feels like maybe it isn’t hopeless after all.


End file.
